kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazo
Height-100 Meters Weight:40,000 Metric Tons Gender: Male Combat Style- Melee Combat Primary Attacks- Claws, Tail Strike Secondary Attack- Elemental Claws Primary Weapon- Element Shoot Secondary Weapon- Bladed Head Energy Style- Fury Overview- Nazo is a monster that was brought into the world through a secret government project to open a portal to another dimension. He is dangerous at close range with his claws and elemental abilities, although his defense is a bit lacking. He is able to cover his claws with a random element that can have different affects on his opponents, fire, electricity, poison and ice. The most remarkable of his abilities however is the power of teleportation over a short distance at the cost of a small amount of energy. Origin- Nazo was brought into our world through an inter dimensional portal created by a secret government project. A small baby, the creature was powerless, but affectionate to everyone. However years of torment and experimentation it was driven to insanity. After reaching adulthood it developed the ability to teleport over short distances and used this to escape the lab where is was being held captive and ran into the wild. After many years pasted, Nazo had grown to Kaiju size and mastered the ability not only to teleport, but also to coat his claws in various types of elemental power. Driven by vengeance towards humanity, Nazo is ready to exterminate any Kaiju that threatens him the pleasure of destroying the humans. Energy System- Nazo is driven by fury, and regains power by causing damage to other monsters, because he has little defense he must use his teleportation to get close, deal serious damage and regain energy, then use his superior mobility to escape. Ranged Combat- Nazo can fire a concentrated burst of whatever element he has on his claws, each element wielding a different effect. Fire is very powerful, but lowers Nazo's energy Levels Greatly, Electricity does moderate damage and leaves the other monster paralyzed for a short amount of time, Poison does little damage initially, but will slowly chip away at the other monsters HP over the course of a set amount of time. Ice is very powerful and can freeze the opponent for a decent amount of time, but the shot is overall very slow and useless at long distance. Grappling- Nazo lacks the sufficient strength to pick up other monsters, so to grapple he relies on grabbing his opponents and flinging them away, into obstacles and other monsters this can be a potent attack, although it's main use is to put Distance between Nazo and other monsters when needed. Melee Combat- Nazo relies on his claws and the sharp end of his tail in melee, dealing serious damage with his claws depending on his elemental factors, witch have the same effects as if they were used at a range, Nazo can also use his tail to swipe at his opponent and knock them down. Due to his poor defense however, Nazo must use his teleportation to get out of close range if in trouble. Weaknesses- Nazo is very strong and an altogether well rounded Kaiju, but has very poor defense and will have serious damage inflicted on him if he is caught, so his superior mobility and teleportation must be relied on to avoid dying. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Mutant